Blood is thicker then power
by kili-2
Summary: Two sisters get brought into the starwars world and they find something about their parents and themselves that is different from how they were brought up.
1. Sisters

Blood is thicker then power  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Starwars or any of its characters we do own the dust bunnies and our characters and any other strange characters Kili gets bored and makes up.  
  
By: Kili_2 and sagesumi (Co-written)  
  
Kili_2's A/N: This is a story the two of us got bored and wrote. Most of it is by me but Sage put her word in here and there and she also beta-read it for me. Now my thank you list: Sage for putting up with my computer deleting the first copy of the story and bugging me to re-write it. Mandi for being that little annoying voice in my mind that tells me what to write or how to write it and for being there for me when I needed someone to tell me to keep writing. Uh... who else? Hmm... That's it I guess... wait no the readers and the reviewers. You people help this story to keep going!  
  
Sagesumi's A/N: Hello everyone out there, I believe Kili has already told you all you need to know about the story. This story is as she said co written between us. A small line will indicate when the writing swaps over. I'd like to thank Kili for working with me, she's an excellent writer and I'd also like to thank Dianna for support. Criticism is accepted but please no outright flames. If you hate the story then keep it clean and say it in a respectable way. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Sage and Katea Smith were almost identical twins. They had the same waist length brown hair, brown eyes and nice personality. The difference was the way they dressed, acted and their skin.  
  
Sage was the more girly one and wore jeans and tank tops mostly. She was kind to everyone no matter what and that got her into trouble from time to time, her skin was tanned nicely and she was always outside.  
  
Katea (Kat as she was know) was the shadowy one and was known to wear band T-shirts and baggy pants with wallet chains, she also had a nice personality like her twin, but unlike Sage didn't trust everyone and usually was the one to get Sage out of trouble. Her skin was pale because she didn't go outside in the sunlight much. Both were Starwars fans and always watched the movies. Their other favorite movie was the labyrinth but they watched Starwars more often. Their favorite characters were: for Kat it was Leia, Han and Chewie and for Sage it was Leia, Han and Lando.  
  
They both owned a lot of star wars stuff and two copies of each movie - one for each sister. Each girl had her room set up differently to their tastes.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Though opposites they were, the two girls enjoyed each others company immensely. At the present moment the two sat comfortably in Kat's bedroom, both enthralled in the movie playing. A bowl of popcorn was set between them, there hands rapidly moved from the food to their mouths. The small blue clock on the bedside table read 11:00, and considering it was in the p.m., the two were up quite late. This itself explained the loud knock on the door.  
  
As if rehearsed, Kat grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off while Sage grabbed two folders from the floor.  
  
Just in time too, for their mother walked in, her eyes narrowed accusingly at the girls. "What are you two doing up so late?" she questioned.  
  
"Finishing up this huge essay we have for tomorrow." Kat said, desperately trying to keep a straight face. Sage nodded in agreement- by now she had grabbed a pencil and had starting writing random words.  
  
Their mother stood still as if contemplating the excuse and then turned to the exit. Kat winked to Sage, who just smiled in return.  
  
As the door was nearly closed the girl's mom quickly piped up again. "The power button on the VCR is flashing you know." she stated with a hidden smirk. "Not turn off that movie and go to bed!" With that the door closed and the two girls broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Busted again!" Sage remarked.  
  
Kat rose to turn the power off and eject the tape. "I actually thought she was going to buy it too you know." she replied.  
  
"Oh well.same time tomorrow?" Sage asked evilly.  
  
Kat flopped back onto her bed, with a smirk. "Of course..one of these days we'll come up with a perfect cover story and we'll finally manage to see the end of the tape.  
  
"We wish!" Sag laughed.  
  
Kat grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at Sage. "Hey, don't doubt the genius, I got a million of alibi's." she joked.  
  
Sage rolled her eyes and got up. "Right, whatever you say." she said. Getting up the sister headed to leave as well. "Don't think about them all night now." she smirked before exiting.  
  
Kat smiled at the thought before grabbing her covers. "If only it were that easy." she said dreamily.  
  
At the same time Sage had now reached her room and lay calmly under her quilt.  
  
Neither had yet to suspect the adventure waiting for them.  
  
12:05 a.m., the Television screen flashed on, unfocused.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N sagesumi: Reviews would be nice ^_^ P.S. - Sucky ending courtesy of me.  
  
A/N Kili_2: LOL the ending does not suck Sage. I's better then anything I could put. P.S - I'll write more of the next chappy! 


	2. Lost

Blood is thicker then power

A/N: Well Sage has gone bye-bye… I really wanted to write this with another… oh well… and to the idiot who flamed us: BITE ME YOU JERK AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE SO GO FIND A FRIEND AND COMPLAIN TO THEM YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SNIDE! ahem I feel better… well I'll try to solo write a chappy…

(Yes I know bite me is an overused line but it's as polite as you can get from me right now…)

A/N2: thanks to Galadriel Kenobi and sugar-high pixie… I know it's been three years and here's a lil bit…

* * *

Kat opened her fuzzy eyes to see herself surrounded by trees – she must've fallen asleep in the woods near their house again. It wasn't unusual for the two girls to go into the woods in the morning and to fall asleep or to zone out into their own little world of adventure. The sun shone brightly through the canopy of leaves that almost completely covered the sky above.

"Sage are you there?" She called to her sister, she had never wandered alone into the woods.

There was no answer to her query but she realized that it could just be that her sister wasn't awake.

She quickly pulled herself up and looked around, none of the trees looked familiar to her. They had never wandered this far into the woods, and the trees had never looked so big, nor tall as they did now. As the blurring slowly left her eyes she saw clearly that it looked nothing like their forest but she refused to believe it.

"Sage this isn't funny! Come here, I'm scared and we need to get home." She yelled louder.

Her loud voice had scared a flock of giant black birds out of hiding and they flew low past her, almost hitting her with their talons. It seemed like she was stuck in the looking glass, like Alice from the book that she and her sister had read as kids. In the book Alice had climbed into her mirror and found herself in a land not her own, that perfectly explained how she felt right now. Alone, scared, and no where near home.

"Help, help anyone!" She screamed until she felt like her throat would explode or burn apart, yet no one came for her. "Don't panic, just remember what you learned from the Ranger at summer camp." She muttered to herself, mostly so that she could try to calm herself down. 'What did I learn? Stay where you are and wait for a rescue team, keep your emergency pack with you at all times, try to keep calm, and find a way to make a signal. Well that's two things I did wrong thus far, and a third I almost did, need to make a signal.' She thought, desperately looking around. Other then the wood of the trees she had nothing to make a signal with and she didn't have any matches.

"Grrrr." Something rumbled in the distance, it sounded hungry and large.

"OHMYGODDESS I'M OUTTA HERE!" Kat screamed as she hurrily ran, trying to put distance between herself and the noisy creature, anything that sounded like that, in her opinion, could not be good. Her first day lost and she had forgotten everything, she hadn't tried any of the survival tricks she had learned when their mother had, for once, separated the two girls to different camps.

Finally when she ran out of breath and energy she stopped.

* * *

A/N: like i said, lil ficlet of a chappy... 


End file.
